


The Return

by Joe_Reaves



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Dark, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed contemplates the events of the year after his 'death'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

Speed sat on the beach, brooding. He couldn't believe what had happened to his lab since he'd left.

He could understand Eric to a certain extent. In a short time the man had lost his best friend and then had had to deal with his sister's cancer. He was the baby of the family but suddenly he was the one who had to be strong for them. Speed could understand why he hadn't done anything about the changes at work; it was one more thing than Eric could handle. He needed Horatio to be the strong one at work and then he'd started dating Marisol and Eric would never do anything to hurt her. Yes, Speed could understand why Eric had let things go and, after a talk with him, he wouldn't be taking any action against him.

Ryan too, he could understand. He was the new boy at the lab and at first they'd resented him because his presence reminded them all of Speed's absence. He'd never known the old Horatio and by the time he had crossed the line Ryan all but worshipped the man. He needed to step back, see the whole picture, but he didn't. Speed would be talking to him too. He needed to understand that certain things just weren't done and that if he wanted to keep his job he would have to learn to assert himself.

He was disappointed that Alexx hadn't said anything but she was somewhat isolated from the lab. He didn't think she'd seen any of Horatio's behaviour first hand and, after his 'death,' her first concern had been to protect her boys, including her newest baby. She was the first one he would talk to, assuming she didn't shoot him herself when she found out he was still alive.

Calleigh was the one he was most disappointed in. She hadn't broken any rules herself or crossed any lines, but she had watched as Horatio changed and started disregarding the rules and laws he had always lived by. She had stood by as he decided his own personal feelings on right and wrong were more important than considerations like law or regulations. She hadn't tried to do anything to stop him or rein him in. Speed was going to have to have a long talk with her and decide if he could afford to keep her around or if he needed a new ballistics expert.

He sighed and tossed another stone into the ocean. He'd been here long enough. It was time to let his former colleagues know he was alive. And then he could tell them that he was their new boss and that Horatio was going to be fired and possibly even arrested if IA could find enough evidence of wrongdoing.

He just hoped Alexx wouldn't hurt him too badly when he walked into her morgue; the rest of them he could handle. He'd thought that with his assignment over he'd be coming home; unfortunately his home seemed to have fallen apart while he was away. It was only fair that since his leaving had triggered this whole mess he was the one to try and put it back together again. He just wished Horatio could have been part of it.


End file.
